Disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, incontinence pads, training pants, and catamenial napkins generally include an absorbent core for receiving and holding bodily exudates. The absorbent core typically includes a fibrous web, which can be a nonwoven, airlaid web of natural or synthetic fibers, or combinations thereof. Fibrous webs used in such absorbent articles also often include certain absorbent gelling materials usually referred to as “hydrogels”, “superabsorbent” or “hydrocolloid” materials to store large quantities of the discharged bodily liquids. These materials absorb through capillary or osmotic forces, or a combination of both.
Many absorbent articles such as catamenial pads, adult incontinent products, and diapers are subject to leakage due to an inability to absorb second and subsequent discharges of liquid even if the first liquid discharge has been effectively absorbed. Leakage due to second and subsequent discharges is especially prevalent during the night, when users commonly experience multiple discharges before the absorbent article is changed. One reason for the inability of many absorbent articles to adequately handle multiple discharges of liquid is the inability of the absorbent core to transport discharged liquid away from the region of discharge once the absorbent capacity of that region has been reached. Thus, the overall performance of the absorbent article is limited by the inability to transport the liquid to the farthest reaches of the absorbent core.
An alternative absorbent material capable of providing capillary liquid transport is open-celled polymeric foam. Appropriately made open-celled polymeric foams provide features of capillary liquid acquisition, transport, and storage required for use in high performance absorbent cores for absorbent articles such as diapers. Shaped or contoured absorbent cores made from such open-celled foam materials having particularly desirable liquid transport characteristics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,345 issued to Young et al. on Sep. 15, 1992. The Young et al. '345 absorbent core includes both a liquid acquisition/distribution member and a liquid storage/redistribution member. The liquid acquisition/distribution member is positioned within the absorbent article in such a way as to receive or contact aqueous bodily liquid which has been discharged into the absorbent article by the wearer of the article. The liquid storage/redistribution member, in turn, is positioned within the article to be in capillary liquid communication with the liquid acquisition/distribution member.
Absorbent cores providing the desirable absorbent characteristics of the Young et al. '345 patent in an exemplary multi-piece configuration are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,602 issued to Weber et al. on May 25, 1999, which describes shaped absorbent cores having a front panel and a back panel in capillary liquid communication with a center section. The center section includes material generally suitable for liquid acquisition/distribution, while the front and back panels include material generally suitable for liquid storage/redistribution.
Despite the advances in absorbent articles and in liquid handling absorbent core materials, absorbent articles having multiple absorbent core components as well as those having unitary absorbent cores are generally designed for single use wear. Once the storage/redistribution member is saturated with bodily discharges, such as urine, the entire absorbent article is generally discarded and replaced. Often parts of the absorbent article are still usable, and except for being unitary with the absorbent core, these parts could be used further. In addition to the added cost and waste associated with discarding reusable materials, it is often inconvenient to remove and replace the entire absorbent article when absorbent core components are saturated.
Absorbent articles having removable absorbent inserts and thereby being potentially usable for more than a single use are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,761 to Buell, issued Jul. 1, 1986, discloses a disposable absorbent insert for use inside an over-garment such as a conventional reusable diaper, or a disposable diaper. Once the absorbent insert becomes saturated it may be removed and discarded. The absorbent article may then be reused with a fresh absorbent insert. However, because the absorbent insert is removable only from the body side of the article, the absorbent article must be removed from the wearer in order to remove the insert. Therefore, the removal of the absorbent insert is often inconvenient and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article having a replaceable absorbent core component wherein the absorbent core component can be replaced without having to remove the absorbent article from the wearer.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article having a replaceable absorbent core component and an apertured garment-facing layer, allowing a saturated component of the absorbent core to be removed through the aperture, thereby exposing an unsaturated component and allowing for prolonged use of the reusable portions of the absorbent article.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an absorbent article having a replaceable absorbent core component disposed between a wearer-facing layer and a garment-facing layer, configured such that access to the replaceable absorbent core component is gained by separating the wearer-facing layer and the garment-facing layer in a predetermined area to form an opening.